


Presents

by ourheartsarecompatible



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Heartbeats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourheartsarecompatible/pseuds/ourheartsarecompatible
Summary: Ken and Daisuke are homosexuals. That's it. That's the whole story
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Daiken Secret Santa 2020





	Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hartbeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartbeat/gifts).



It’s freezing outside. The faint sound of the wind carrying snowflakes was prominent in the entirety of Odaiba as many people were entering and exiting stores for presents to give to their friends and family.

Daisuke Motomiya, dressed in layers of jackets, has just returned from the local store at Odaiba to buy a Christmas present for Ken Ichijouji, his best friend.

Best friend?

Daisuke isn’t sure what “stage” the two are at. They both seem to be romantically interested in each other, but they still consider themselves as best friends. The whole situation with their relationship made Daisuke’s head hurt, but that’s besides the point. His current objective  _ now _ is to deliver this present early, since Ken would be gone on Christmas. 

The cinnamon-haired boy was almost to the train station to head for Tamachi until he remembered he didn’t even wrap the gift. He stopped in his tracks, feeling the coldness of the air on his cheeks. Daisuke stood there, unmoving, for what felt like almost an hour, his heart thumping against his chest. Why was he so nervous? 

Was it Ken?

That thought made Daisuke’s face flush with red. Even just briefly thinking about his best friend was enough to overwhelm him with feelings. He could see everyone else in the area walking to their destinations, yet he didn’t move a single inch. He could feel a snowflake fall onto his nose, but this still wasn’t enough for the flustered boy to budge. After zoning out for who knows how long, he felt a faint buzz in his pocket. His D-Terminal. Daisuke quickly took it out of his pocket, and realized it was a message from Ken. His face turned bright red once again, and his heart began to pound even harder. 

_ “Hey, I might stop by your place for a bit to give you something if that’s alright, since I’ll be away tomorrow. - Ken” _

Daisuke was nothing but speechless. The most he could respond with was  _ “Sounds good! I’ll see you then!”  _ before he ran as fast as he could towards his front door. The cold stung his skin as he ran, but he didn’t stop. It would be awkward if Ken got to his own home before he did. Even though he knew it was impossible, it was still a thought that remained in his head.

The out of breath boy took a second to catch his breath before he turned the doorknob and went inside, present in hand. He shut the door behind him, instinctively ignored his older sister Jun’s complaints of the cold air briefly rushing into the house, and headed off into his room to hide the gift for Ken. Daisuke flopped onto his bed, his heart still pounding. For a moment, he thought it might burst out of his chest. He drifted his eyes towards the window and watched the snowflakes fall. Daisuke seemed to zone out for minutes before he was shot back into reality by a knock on the door. The cinnamon haired boy felt his face heat up once more, but he tried to ignore it to let Ken inside. 

After making it to the door, Daisuke opened it, and there stood Ken Ichijouji, holding a beautifully wrapped box. He appeared to be shivering a bit outside. 

“Ken!” Daisuke excitedly announced. Jun looked over from where she was sitting on the couch. Daisuke shot her a look, and raised his eyes back up at his crush who was standing before him. 

“Hi, M..Daisuke,” Ken started. “umm… Can we go to your room for a second?”

The two just stood there and looked at each other for a minute, and Daisuke led Ken over to his room. Daisuke hopped onto his bed and patted the space beside him, Ken taking the hint and sat next to him. Daisuke kept discreetly glancing over at the drawer he put the present in, unsure if he wanted to give it to Ken. After seconds of silence, he noticed his friend was still shivering. 

“Are you cold?” Daisuke asked, still knowing he would receive an obvious answer. Ken looked over at him.

“Uhm...a little…” the taller boy responded. 

In a moment of uncertainty, Daisuke leaned over so close to Ken their noses could practically touch, and put his arms around him. 

“Wh..Huh..?” was the response Daisuke received. He could feel Ken’s heartbeat against his, which made both of their faces flush. Ken slowly started to gain comfort in the state they were both in, and buried his head in the crook of the cinnamon haired boy’s neck. Daisuke inched closer and lowered himself and Ken to the floor, laying down. Ken could feel his heart beat noticeably faster in his chest as Daisuke wrapped his arms around him, who was now laying down on top of the shorter boy. 

Daisuke and Ken could feel their hearts pound against each other, and they didn’t want it any other way. Ken flinched at the touch of Daisuke’s hand now touching his cheek, but he accepted it. Daisuke looked up at the taller boy, brown eyes staring into blue. Ken once again buried his head in the crook of Daisuke’s neck, and was no longer feeling cold. They stayed like this for minutes, the only sounds around them was the faint sound of news reporters talking on the TV outside of the room, and each other’s breathing, until a sudden knock on the door practically threw them off of each other. Jun entered the room, with an annoyed expression on her face.

“Mom wants to know if you guys want hot chocolate, or something.” she angrily announced.

“Oh! Um. That would be nice, yeah.” Daisuke awkwardly answered. Ken looked over at him and giggled, who got a playfully angry expression from Daisuke in return. 

As soon as Jun left the room, Daisuke finally took a deep breath and retrieved the present from his drawer, and headed back over to the bed where Ken was sitting.

“It’s not wrapped or anything because I forgot to do that, but... Here.” Daisuke gave the gift to Ken, who took it instantly. 

“It’s a plush worm with a face…” Ken whispered. “It’s cute. I love it, Daisuke. Thank you.” he smiled genuinely. Daisuke could feel his heartbeat speed up again as Ken gave him the wrapped box that was sitting next to him. Daisuke immediately tore open the wrapping paper to reveal a small crocheted Paildramon. Daisuke stared at the little plush in silence.

“Sorry it isn’t super detailed… I couldn’t fit all of his features on this little thing…” Ken apologized. Daisuke looked over at him. 

“You don’t have to apologize at all! I love it so much! I just didn’t know you could crochet..!” Daisuke hastily replied. Ken let out a small sigh of relief. “I’m glad you like it.” he smiled.

They sat there together, an inch apart and looked at the snowflakes falling outside the window until Jun suddenly opened the door, causing Daisuke to fall off the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> oghhfhhfhhfhhhh.,.....daiken good...


End file.
